Jaune Arc and the 7 semblances
by ThyMechanoidKing
Summary: Jaune Arc was attending Beacon Academy, when an encounter with the school idol causes him to discover a strange power lurking inside him. Will Jaune be able to survive the embarrassment of what this power does? An au inspired by Yamada and the seven witches but not a crossover. No OCs


A/N: I'm back! Do not worry I didn't die in a traumatic way. To long story short, life spat in my face every time I tried to write. But here I am and boy is this a shocker, I made a new story. *crowd cheers* I know I should work on Beginners luck, however I wanted to make a new story for a new me. If you are curious this is inspired by Yamada and the seven witches, but it won't be nearly as long or detailed as the manga is. I hope to have it done by mid summer, if I update that is XD, so you don't have to worry about the story being super extensive. I may not be a really reliable writer but I hope you enjoy my pieces of crap any way. **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Yamada and the seven witches all rights go to the proper owners**

Jaune Arc had some how made it, here he was standing in front of Beacon Academy, Vale's number one school and source of his current dilemma, with out getting found out. "Well here goes nothing" Jaune muttered as he walked into the school. Countless eyes watched him as he walked through the front entrance nervous as all hell. You are probably thinking why is he so nervous and what has not been revealed the answer is that he is currently in the body of Weiss Schnee, the school idol. How this happened can be easily explained, it all started when Jaune merely wanted a plate of tasty chicken nuggets.

 _Flashback_

Jaune walked through the hall towards the cafeteria with nuggets on his brain as his stomach growled ferociously. "Don't worry buddy a plate of nuggets is just what we need" Jaune spoke to himself aloud as he neared the cafeteria. But, just as he neared the corner he ran into, a certain white haired idol, Weiss Schnee, "Watch where your going you impudent dunce" the white haired beauty said after they collided. "Sorry, here let me help you up" Jaune said as he reached a hand out to pick her up. "I can do it my...smph" Weiss tried to say before the two's mouths bumped each other. Jaune blanked out for a bit before he realized he was on the floor. "I am so sorry it was an accident" Jaune said quickly yet not quick enough as Weiss was gone. And by the time Jaune had noticed Weiss was gone something even stranger had occurred, his vision was lowered. Weirded out and curious of the perspective change, Jaune went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to realize he was in Weiss's body. Jaune's first instinct was to scream and his second was run home in a panic.

 _End flashback_

Jaune had stood at home, until he realized he would need to find Weiss to fix the problem. So he walked through the halls nervously hoping nobody would approach him up till he found Weiss in his body. Luckily for Jaune he knew exactly where to look, the library. Jaune had heard Weiss always studied in there on free periods which is why he returned at the time he did. And as he opened the library door there curled up on a bean bag in a corner was Weiss who felt relieved as she saw Jaune. "What did you do" Weiss said venom dripping in each syllable she spoke. "I don't know, and why me it could be your fault" Jaune spoke becoming slightly defensive. "Because your the dunce who kissed me" Weiss said as a almost visual miasma darkness surrounded her. "Hey now, that gives me an idea if kissing you switched our bodies maybe if we kiss again it will straighten things out" Jaune told Weiss trying to be reasonable. "You just want to kiss again don't you" Weiss said still aggravated at Jaune. "No, I just want my body back and if kissing caused it, kissing will switch us back" Jaune said with as much assurance as he could. "Fine I was thinking the same thing, I just did not want to kiss you but if it is the only way I will, I'm tired of being in this oaf of a body" Weiss responded. Jaune closed his eyes as his face drew closer to Weiss as they both grew red faced as Weiss and Jaune kissed once more.

When Jaune opened his eyes again he was looking down at Weiss. "It seems that we switched back" Weiss said as her cheeks were still tinted red. "Oh my god, Jaune and Weiss kissed" a voice spoke as the blonde idiot and ice queen looked over they saw a orange haired girl looking at them. "Nora what are you doing here, and it's not what it looks like" Jaune said. "I know, I heard the whole conversation about how you two switched bodies, but I want tovhear it from you Jaune" Nora said."Well Nora I might as well tell you, me and Weiss did switched bodies when we accidentally kissed" Jaune told Nora with a sigh. Weiss looked at him her mouth agape in disbelief that Jaune would say what happened so openly. "Oh so your magic Jaune" Nora said squealing excitedly. "Wait Nora it may be Weiss, who caused it" Jaune said but it was to late Nora already kissed Jaune as Weiss was still left speechless due to the strange girls antics. "It is true, you switch bodies when you kiss someone Jaune" Nora said jumping up and down in Jaune's body. "Stop this immediately you have nobreason to switch bodies, and we switched due to this dunces mistake" Weiss said coming out of her stupor for a moment. "Yeah, Nora I need my body back" Jaune said annoyance heavy in his words. "Fine, you two are no fun at all" Nora told the two as she pouted, and pecked Jaune on the lips once more to switch back.

"Hey, I just had a great idea we should make a club to learn more about this power" Nora said. "That is actually a good idea, Nora" Jaune said thinking over her idea. "Well, I will have no part in it" Weiss said storming off. "What is her deal" Nora asked. "I don't know, but we should probably ask Ren to join since their is no way Weiss would join" Jaune told Nora. "Yay, to Renny" Nora said skipping off, leaving Jaune standing to think about how strange the day was. "Wait up, Nora don't go so fast" Jaune said as he attempted to catch up with the ball of enthusiasm that was Nora Valkryie.

Jaune and Nora left the library to go off and find Ren. As they walked the halls Jaune thought of how Ren would react, of course he was rather cool headed so he may reacy naturally. Of course he may just think Nora and Jaune were pulling a prank, but Ren knows Jaune is a terrible liar. Either way Jaune had a feeling that Ren may have some sort of clue about what this power exactly is and why Jaune has it. In all honesty Ren might be his first glimpse of hope in explaining this weird power.

A/N: That is it for now it is short but it is just to show how I write, mediocre at best I know, however I need a beta so hopefully once I get one, my grammar improves tenfold. I hope this is more interesting then Beginner's Luck. Also may I say know this will be mostly humor but as per Yamada and the 7 witches being romance, this will have some romance also. Although, I must admit I don't have a pairing in mind but if you barrage me with suggestions I may pick what you want, as long as it is not yaoi.


End file.
